


you are the creak in my floorboards

by vbnorsr



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Desperation, Face-Fucking, M/M, Masturbation, Modern Era, Mutual Masturbation, Roommates, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Vampires, needy Law
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-02-01 01:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12694275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vbnorsr/pseuds/vbnorsr
Summary: Vampires aren’t real, until one moves in with Kidd.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i clip through the floor of ao3, taking 600 damage  
> look i KNOW im supposed to be finishing glycol because i havent in a few days and i was on a really active schedule  
> b. but. vampires? vampires...

Eustass Kidd’s apartment is pretty okay.  
He likes to think that. He never quite understood the housewife urge to have an immaculate, magazine-ready towel closet or a kitchen Guy Fieri might jack it to, and he thinks he does just fine with a Goodwill nonstick pan or two and his microwave.  
His apartment is where he lives, and it’s not like he has company often unless Killer wants to play COD and drink a few beers, and his quaint existence avoiding college and calls from his parents is really not that unsatisfying. He’s content with it.

Eustass Kidd may be losing his apartment soon.  
A heated argument with a customer at the hardware store where he worked the register led to voices raised a little too high because the customer is _not_ always right, and this soccer mom cuntbag with eight school-age rats clinging to her Target jeans honestly did not know what the fuck a piston was, and that the damn thing fitting in the engine mattered more than how much it costed.  
His boss had given him an incredulous stare when he’d fired him, as if he literally could not believe that someone would do that working in customer service. But she had started it. That was Eustass’ story, and he was sticking to it.

The idea to search for a roommate hadn’t been an immediate one. Eustass likes his privacy, and so the thought hadn’t come to him easily; he’d spent his time mulling over every option at his disposal as the days till rent had to be payed slowly ticked down, and he knew he’d come up empty handed if he didn’t get money somehow, quick.

He was admittedly beginning to contemplate robbing a bank as he scrolled through the internet one day, his mind only half-on what he was looking at twenty-something pages into a Google search. There’s a Craigslist ad that he doesn’t pay much mind until he reaches page 30, and clicks back frantically once he realized what the ad was looking for.

 _I have a lot of money,_ it reads, _I don’t care how much you’re looking for, but I need a place to stay._  
The rest of the article reads like the dude’s a runaway criminal, and jesus _fuck_ does he have low standards. He lays it on thick that he basically just needs a roof over his head and even things like running water aren’t important to him, and Eustass thinks for a second or two that this guy’s probably the type to suck your dick in return for a box to live in.

The advertisement ends with some information on how soon he’ll need a room ready, and oh joy, it’s about a week before rent’s due.

Eustass needs money, badly, so this whole situation is kind of a miracle. He could literally just rip him off and the dude wouldn’t put up a fuss about it, it’s just that good.  
So he takes up the contact email and writes him about it, and to his surprise he gets a response back within the minute. They start up a back and forth, the ad is closed, and Eustass will have a new roommate within the next week. 

He can’t help but think over the next few days about what kind of person this guy was. He can’t be homeless, he’s mentioned having a lot of money. He _could_ be a criminal, running away from someone, or maybe he’s just desperate to get out of whatever living situation he’s currently in.

Whatever it is, Eustass doesn’t care much. It’s not like he’s going to get involved.  
-  
Law proves to be a pretty good roommate.  
He doesn’t bother Eustass, he doesn’t bring people home, and he keeps to himself for the most part. He doesn’t take up too much space or make too much noise, and he’s decent enough that three weeks into Law’s residence of his home, he can say that he considers the man -- who he’s learned to be a cardiac surgeon, hence the fact that he is unfairly loaded -- to be a friend.

Sometimes, Law even cooks him dinner, and even if the food is pretty tasteless, he appreciates the sentiment. Eustass has never seen him eat, and he always excuses himself around meals to go do god knows what. For all Eustass knows, he photosynthesizes.

Speaking of things Law doesn’t do, Eustass has never seen him sleep. Kidd’s couch is the type that folds out into a bed and the living room is Law’s territory after 8 pm, as agreed upon because Eustass’ flat is one-bedroom and sharing a bedroom with a man you barely know and met over the internet is a fairly uncomfortable sentiment.

Of course, Eustass isn’t on the edge of his chair at all times of the day waiting to see Law nod off, but it feels like Law has either somehow worked around Eustass’ sporadic sleep schedule so that he _always_ falls asleep after and wakes up before the redhead, or he just doesn’t sleep at all. It’s kind of unsettling, because Kidd has never even seen Law look tired.

He’d considered that maybe he has some kind of sleep disorder, but even that should have a limit. Even people with insomnia or anxiety get to the point where they start _looking_ tired or need to rely on coffee, but the dark circles under Law’s (yellow, but Kidd’s are red, he can’t really judge) eyes are the only proof that maybe the guy needs sleep, because even though he’s generally a relaxed and casually-carried kind of dude, he’s always wide awake in his own way.

He doesn’t even drink coffee.  
Eustass wakes up every morning nowadays to a freshly made pot, but even if he pours a mug Law does not drink his. To make it creepier, every morning the first thing Eustass sees upon seeing Law is the guy sitting at the table in the middle of the dining room, head turned straight towards the window and gazing outwards like he’s hypnotized.

And that would be fine if it wasn’t literally _every morning_ for the past _three weeks_ they’ve been living together, and when Law wants to stay still, he really can turn solid, because Kidd doesn’t think he’s ever seen his shoulders or chest rise and fall with the telltale signs of a breath passing through his lungs. The guy’s not _breathing._  
Sometimes, when he’s looking at his roommate, he half-expects a jumpscare.

When Law moved in, most of what he brought with him was clothes and books. He didn’t own much more than that and his laptop, honestly, at least that he wanted to keep. He’s snuck a look at the books he reads a few times, just to gauge his interests to sate a curiosity that Kidd will never put to use, because he hasn’t touched a book since he dropped out.

Some of them are in different languages, like French and German, and, well. Law is a cardiac surgeon, he’s obviously going to be smart -- Eustass can’t remember off the top of his head how many degrees you need to legally cut someone’s heart open and fiddle with the arteries, but it’s definitely a lot.

But it’s one thing to have books in languages a lot of people still actively speak today, and it’s another entirely to have shit printed straight in fucking _Latin,_ and it’s not even a medical dictionary as far as Eustass can tell because the cover looks like something fiction.

All of these things Eustass notices add up eventually into one glaring set of curiosities towards his roommate, and he can’t remember thinking so critically about something in a while. It’s refreshing, in a way, like working on a really stimulating puzzle that takes you a week to figure out entirely, but it’s also kind of unsettling due to the fact that the puzzle he’s working on is a guy and also the one paying his rent, and it’s taken him far longer than a week.

Come to think about it, he still doesn’t know much about Law, other than the facts that he’s really weird and apparently speaks every language that’s ever been developed and that he cuts people open for a living. He doesn’t know where he went to school, his favorite foods, hell, he doesn’t even know which hospital he works at.

And despite initially planning to avoid his own involvement at all costs, he can’t deny that there’s something pulling him towards the enigma that encompasses his roommate -- he can’t deny that he wants to know everything he can about him, to have some satisfaction in having opened up and turned over every facet and quirk of such a mysterious man.

Eustass plans an evening where he has no responsibilities the next morning (so he has a lot of options) with the goal in mind to “scientifically observe” Law overnight, from a safe distance where he won’t be noticed doing so.

The evening proceeds as usual, with Eustass finishing up what he needs to do in the living space of his apartment and announcing that he’s heading in for the night. Every night they do this like clockwork, and Law nods and puts down whatever book he was reading or whatever electronic he was surfing on, standing up to pull out the futon. The only thing different -- though Law isn’t aware of it -- is that Eustass is itching to see what Law does when he thinks he can’t see.  
He doesn’t know what he thinks he’s going to find, so really he’s not _religiously_ following the scientific method, but something in him thrums hopefully with the feeling that it’ll be important.

The hours pass, and actually, it doesn’t seem that important.  
The night is uneventful as he crouches behind a crack in his bedroom doorway to watch Law, and by 2 am all Law’s done is read a book, sitting up with his back propped against the back of the couch. He still does not look the slightest bit tired, and his eyelids don’t weigh down with the urge to sleep. He doesn’t even yawn _once,_ nor does he scoot down into a more comfortable position or wrestle with the book so he can read it while laying down.

At 2 am sharp, Eustass nearly hollers in excitement and bangs his head into the door when he sees Law _move_ (but he doesn’t, because that would more than blow his cover and he’d have some serious explaining to do), and he’s folding up his reading glasses to set them aside and _laying down_ , so Eustass is certain for a moment that he’s going to sleep. And that would be it for the night, and then Eustass could sleep, too, because he doesn’t have Law’s seemingly infinite stamina and _his_ eyes are weighed down by the urge to shut, and _he’s_ biting back yawns every other minute.

But Law doesn’t sleep. He just pulls out his phone.  
Eustass barely supresses a scream of frustration.

Two more hours pass, and at 4 am Law moves again, and it’s to stand up, folding up the futon and replacing the cushions onto the couch. He didn’t sleep at _all_ and he still looks like he’s been up for two hours, at the peak of awareness and ready to sock a shark in the jaw. Once the couch’s appearance is apparently satisfying to the surgeon, he turns into the dining room.

Eustass waits five minutes until he takes his cue to move, because he can’t see Law from where he is right now. So he moves into the living room, crouching by the doorway to the kitchen and peeking in, hoping to god Law can’t see him from where he’s sitting.

And luckily he can’t, because Law’s sitting at the dining table in the middle of the room, staring out the window into pitch black.

Every morning when Eustass wakes up, the first thing he usually sees is Law staring out the window with his untouched mug of coffee, stock still like he’s in a trance. It’s even creepier because Law doesn’t move at all in any subtle fashion, and he looks in every sense of the word to be a statue.

He’d assumed until now that he was just enjoying the pale pinks and oranges of the early post-sunrise sky, because Law seems to be the kind of guy with a certain sense of aesthetic taste. And out of the lot of things he’d noticed about Law, it certainly wasn’t one of the most concerning, because even if he did do it every morning Law was a man of habit and routine just like Eustass was (for the most part) and he seemed to get a certain sense of comfort out of doing things on the same clock each day. 

But now Eustass wants to scream, because by the patterns he’s already witnessed Law will keep doing this for hours, meaning that when he sees him do this in the morning he’s not enjoying the sunrise, he’s already been doing it for fucking _hours_ and that is probably the _scariest_ fucking thing Eustass has ever realized.

Two more hours pass, and then Law, probably expecting Eustass to wake up soon, starts a pot of coffee, pouring a mug Eustass knows he won’t touch.

When Eustass sleeps in till the evening that day, maybe stays in his room a little longer than he’s actually out, Law is kind enough to not ask questions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie night doesn't go as expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is short and took five eons, but i just finished storyboarding the next one and by god it's gonna be _long_  
>  i did not skim through this and edit the grammar like i usually do because i wanted to get it up quickly, so if there's any edits it'll be me fiddling with that later down the line, nothing major

A month passes, and Law is still a weirdo.  
Well, at least with some things -- it’s not like Eustass sees his roommate as nothing but an irredeemable bag of mystery, and Law is still a normal guy in his own right. Other than his quirks, the surgeon is just like every other dude Eustass might share a roof with.  
If you discount the things that make him weird, he’s entirely normal, and that’s the kind of general statement the redhead can get behind.

So Eustass tries his _very_ hardest to ignore all of Law’s faults, because he’s more than them, and he’s actually a really witty and comfortable guy. For the life of him Eustass really, really does want to like Law and put aside everything that makes him question it, and it’s the most effort that the high school dropout’s put into any kind of endeavour in a very long time.

But no matter how hard he tries, it won’t stop Eustass from continually adding to his mental storage box of question upon question regarding the enigmatic doctor, and even if he thinks about it for days and weeks and years he won’t come up with any answers.

Law is probably the most frustrating thing he’s ever thought about, which is upsetting, because Law is actually not all that frustrating to interact with. Even so, Eustass is the type of person to get irrationally angry very quickly at very small things, and the fact that he’s constantly struggling with a puzzle he can’t figure out internally doesn’t help him very much when he’s actually having a conversation with said puzzle.  
He’s snapped at Law on more than a few occasions at this point, and he’s seen the mild hurt shine through in typically impassive yellow eyes, and it hits him like a bag of _bricks_ every damn time. He can’t even bring himself to apologize verbally half the time, but he knows that if this adds up eventually it’s going to put strain on his relationship with the surgeon, and god forbid the only thing keeping him in a bed every night moves out.

That brings him to the conclusion that he should propose a bonding activity, and he shoves all of his thoughts and questions as far back as his brain will allow for just _one_ night as he asks Law one evening if he’ll be busy, and when he says no, asks if he’s up for a movie night.

Law agrees, and Eustass is excited. They’d had movie nights before, and the surgeon is exactly the type of person Eustass loves watching movies with and has his _exact_ taste in movies. The redhead can’t sit down for long enough to stomach a good movie for the life of him, but shitty movies watched for the fact that they are shitty stroke his backwards sense of humor in _just_ the right way, and he was very pleased to figure out that Law holds similar opinions.

“You have to know what a bad film is to appreciate a good one,” the surgeon had said matter-of-factly when a discussion had ensued upon Law breaking into Kidd’s movie cabinet, “So I find watching bad ones like these -- verbalizing and understanding what makes them suck, mostly -- makes my taste more refined.”  
Eustass mostly just likes laughing at bad things and making fun of them, but he can appreciate that reasoning, too.

Kidd only hopes that he won’t be caught up in a thought spiral regarding why Law does what he does this time around, and that he’ll be able to enjoy the movie for what it is, laughing alongside his roommate -- his friend -- genuinely. He wants to have a good time, and at least for a little while, ignore what’s been bugging him and keeping him from doing so.

So, other than a bonding activity, tonight should be a distraction for Eustass, something to help him enjoy and appreciate the calm company of his housemate a bit more. Because Law is intelligent and funny, and witty where it counts, and someone who’s interesting and subtle in ways more obvious than what Kidd can’t figure out.  
It was Eustass’ choice last time, so tonight Law gets to pick, and he spends about 10 minutes kneeling in front of the TV stand cabinet and sorting the disc cases into piles before he decides on something.

Kidd doesn’t pay attention to the title -- something bloody with vampires that looks like horror -- even as Law’s putting in the movie and starts explaining the intricacies of the “vampire media boom” of the mid-2000s due to the release of Twilight and similar titles, and Kidd realizes that this is actually something Law has a passion for.  
He makes a mental note to order more old vampire flicks off Amazon and maybe even the Twilight series as Law settles into the cushion beside him and the opening credits start. It’s all advertisement for old straight-to-DVD stuff that looks like it stopped being relevant before it came out, so Kidd skips them.

It’s normal for the two of them to comment jokes throughout the movie without pausing it, because neither of them _really_ care too much about the plot on these things. So that’s what Kidd expects to happen going into it -- after all, it’s why he enjoys watching movies with Law so much.

But even as the exposition starts (ragtag gang of generic teenagers enter an old abandoned mansion when their car breaks down in the rain, two of them are dating and one of them is paranoid, real basic stuff) and whittles down into the meat of the movie, Law is mostly quiet.

His silence only gets more deafening as the movie goes on and the first person dies, and when Eustass turns over to check on Law as the spooked-out college kids inspect the bloodied corpse of their friend, there’s something blank like hurt in his eyes.

This is just really weird to Eustass. He tries to stop that thought _right there_ \-- tonight was meant for reminding him that Law was just as normal as any other guy his age, that he was so much more than just _weird_ and could be appreciated as more than a thought project to chip at. Tonight was for thinking that Law was everything but weird.

But he’s doing something weird. Eustass tries to defend his thinking with the side that he’s not really using the same definition of ‘weird’ -- this time it’s that Law is doing something that’s not like _him_ rather than something that’s not like _people_ and that thought sates the redhead and makes him feel just a bit less like a shitty friend.

He tries to argue, too, that maybe Law is actually just enjoying the movie and wants to pay attention to it, because he apparently really enjoys vampire films. Even so, that’s _still_ not like him -- the doctor is witty, critical and scathing, with a passion for movies in _general_ and how to do them right or wrong.  
So now he’s just back to thinking that his roommate is weird, and he bites back a throaty groan of frustration.  
So through the night, half to distract himself and half to break the silence, Kid talks for Law to fill the space for him. He makes more comments, on things he know Law cares about like cinematography and over-acting. And when he says things like “The camera guy’s drunk” or “Sounds more like she’s having sex than she saw a dead body” he usually gets responses, because he knows he and Law have the same sense of humor and he’s _really_ laying it on, making comments on the film like he’s trying desperately to score a combo with Law’s heart.

Usually Law would snort at that, maybe even chuckle, and strike back with a cut of his own and they’d go back and forth like that, building on their combined wit until they won’t focusing on the movie as much as they’d be shaking with laughter.  
Tonight, all he gets is a few nods and the odd “hm”.

Eventually, _eventually,_ the movie ends, and Eustass doesn’t think he’s felt that much anxiety over a two-hour stretch in years. The credits roll, and Law’s eyes don’t leave the screen. Kidd clears his throat. The air conditioner is actually pretty loud, he should get that checked out.

“Are vampires really that scary?”  
It takes Eustass longer than he’d like to admit to process that Law had spoken, and he sputters for a second, wide-eyed, and contemplates derailing the question to ask his own because he has _so, so many_ but doesn’t, so he responds. As honestly as he can, because Eustass is Eustass, but he also treads lightly. He doesn’t know why he feels like he should. The air conditioner drones in his silence. It’s distracting, really, maybe he could get an old coworker to come over and fix it for fr--  
“Well?”  
_Shit,_ Eustass thinks, and stops procrastinating. “...Not really. There’s scarier shit in horror, I mean.”  
Somehow, Law looks relieved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the quality in this sucks because i wrote it 100 words at a time over a three-week stretch, each session lasting 20 minutes at 4 am. either way im So Fucking Sorry


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS FIC ISNT DEAD, I PROMISE

He’s not getting anywhere with anything that he’s tried.  
Whether he’s thinking it into an essay or trying to ignore the fact that Law is weird altogether, Eustass is not making progress. He doesn’t even know what his goal is at this point -- initially, he wanted to figure out why Law acted the way he did, but now he’s not even sure if there’s an answer to that. Law may just be _Law,_ and as infuriatingly vague as that is, it might be the answer he’s looking for.  
But it’s infuriatingly vague. So Eustass keeps looking for answers.

Law is obviously starting to question why their movie nights are getting so frequent, and Eustass is running out of shitty b-movies. Hell, they even watched Twilight. So, in short, he’s _really_ running out of options that aren’t “Kick Law out of the house and succumb to homelessness” and he needs to speed up the process, maybe find a new method.

What Eustass is looking for is an answer that will satisfy him, and because there might not be one and because he doesn’t know how he’ll get it if there is, he can’t say when he’ll find it.

One day, the thought passes by that he should just ask Law. Go up to him, sit him down at breakfast, and ask _why._ But for the life of him, Kidd can’t work out how to phrase it or consider it to be anything but rude (he still tries to think about how he could, and he does ask him anyway).

“So,” Eustass says, tone conversational as Law pours himself a mug of coffee, “You never actually drink that.”

“I don’t,” Law responds, sitting down and not drinking his coffee, and he leaves it there.  
_Fuck,_ Eustass thinks, _This is gonna be harder than I thought._

“...Can I ask why?”  
Five minutes have passed since he initially breached that topic and Eustass actually hasn’t touched his own drink, but neither has Law.

Law hums in response at first, eyes flicking down into the dark fluid within his mug and sticking there. Eustass can hear the clock tick. “I just don’t like the taste.”

“Why do you pour a cup every morning?” Kidd presses, eyebrows drawn up into a frustrated knit, and he’s even more confused when Law laughs softly at his question. “I could start liking it,” Law responds smoothly, “You never know.”  
“It’s not like you’re trying a sip every day or something,” Eustass continues, unsatisfied with the blatantly half-assed response, and even less satisfied with what his roommate comes back with. 

“It’s mostly the smell that turns me off from it,” Law complains, his tone almost dissatisfied, “I can never gather myself to take a sip.”

“Well, you’re wasting coffee.” Eustass finishes, fed up with this line of conversation, but Law meets him with a catlike grin that shows they’re not done. “I _am_ the one who pays for it.”

Eustass scowls. They don’t talk for the rest of breakfast.

The next day at morning coffee, though, he tries again.  
“All those books you got,” Eustass says, “Lotta languages.”

“I’ve had quite some time to learn them all.” Law responds, not taking a sip of his coffee, and Eustass raises a brow. “You’re 27.”

“They do say it’s best to learn them while you’re young.” Law comments, and that’s the end of that conversation, but Eustass is no less frustrated than he was going into it.

Every time Eustass goes to ask him something, Law dodges his question or just responds with obvious bullshit, all the while with this odd, annoying look in his eyes and set to his smile that shows he _has_ the answer that Eustass wants, that it’s so simple but Law is _keeping it from him_ and it makes Kidd want to tear his hair out.

In short, Eustass is no less curious about why Law functions the way he does and why it’s with such creepy regularity than he was that night he spent awake and observing, or even than he was those weeks he was just getting to know his roommate and started to notice all of these thing about him. In fact, with every failed interrogation session, Eustass only wants to know _more._

Law leaves home late one night, the only evidence that he didn’t just fucking evaporate (Kidd wouldn’t put it past him) being the note he left on the kitchen table explaining that he was called in for an emergency surgery at his hospital.

“Bullshit,” is what Eustass mumbles, crumpling up the note.  
He’s lived together with Law for five months now, and has learned some things about him, one of those being that Law is strict on the hours he’s working and the hours he doesn’t. He’s never been called in for an emergency room shift or night hours or even overtime in the time Eustass has spent with him, and right now doesn’t seem like a very logical time to start.

Wherever Law works, he’s a big deal, and his will is strong enough to not leave him stuck with an irregular schedule.

So Eustass gets in his car, mind set on finding Law but no idea where he plans to start looking, driving aimlessly around the town at buttfuck midnight, hoping that maybe what he finds will finally give him some well-awaited insight on his enigmatic mystery tunnel of a roommate.

The digital clock on the center of his dash shines weak through the still dark, a pasty alien-green that he doesn’t notice. He’s been at it for an hour and almost two.

He should have thought to check the hospital first, he thinks, pulling over to the side of the road between two buildings downtown. He’s not sure why he stops other than to consider and ultimately regret all his life choices, collapsing into the steering wheel with a much-tormented groan.

Eustass doesn’t know how much time has passed when he sees a shifting out of the corner of his eye, the alley on the right side of his car seeming to shuffle in the impassible darkness. He sits up straight, eyes wide and body still, watching for another movement.

He’s about to convince himself that he was just imagining things and start towards home when there’s a loud _thump_ from that very same alley, and he feels sweat drip down the back of his neck.

Holy fucking shit. Someone just got mugged.

Fear rightfully streaking trails down his limbs, numbing him down to his fingers and tightening the flesh of his throat, Eustass reaches for the stick shift, ready to put it into drive and go home.

Someone comes out of the ally, and before Eustass has time to react, he looks up and realizes it’s _Law_ there, and his heart leaps into his throat and stays, time freezing around him.  
His roommate reaches up to wipe blood off his lips with the side of his knuckle.

Eustass is frozen, unable to process what he’s seeing, hand stuck over the stickshift. So, Law could definitely be a criminal, is the thought that passes through the ex-mechanic’s mind as his roommate approaches his shotgun car window, tapping on the glass with folded knuckles.

“Drive me home?” Law asks, loud enough for it to be audible through the glass (albeit a bit muffled), and Eustass is in too much shock to say no. He unlocks the car door, and Law slides in beside him, buckling himself in without a word.

For the next few days, they don’t talk about it.

Eustass is scared of Law now, without a doubt, thinking constantly about what could have happened that night in the ally, why he’d had enough forethought that he’d be _committing a murder_ that he’d leave a note. Eustass is no angel, and he’s not going to call the police, because Law is still paying for his house; if that technically made him an accomplice, having been the getaway vehicle and such, he didn’t care to think about it.

The tension between them is one-sided, because from the outside, Law looks for all the world to still be functioning the same way he did before Eustass _witnessed him end a man’s life_. Could this be the answer he was looking for? Did Law have some kind of mental snap, did he just go out and kill people and treat it like going to get groceries?

Law hadn’t even touched upon the fact that he’d lied (and so obviously, too) about having been called to work late that night. Somehow, that grates on him more than him committing a crime. He’d thought they had some kind of a relationship between them that delegated honesty; friends should feel comfortable telling their friends about when they go mug people, right?

The surgeon (if that’s even his real profession) didn’t seem to notice Eustass’ distress, and if he did, he didn’t care. Everything proceeded as normal, their schedule didn’t change, even with another man’s sins laying weight on Eustass’ mind.

Four days into just pretending that didn’t happen, Eustass snaps and confronts Law about it at morning coffee. Kidd hasn’t even sat down with a mug yet, blurting everything out from a spot vaguely within the realm of the kitchen doorway.

“We can’t keep pretending that didn’t happen,” he says, and Law meets him with an amused sparkle in his eyes and that shitty, awful, _terrible_ grin that makes Kidd want to knock out his roommate’s teeth.

“Pretending what didn’t happen?” Law asks, resting his chin over those same damn knuckles he used to _wipe another man’s blood off his lips_ and smile never faltering.

“You fucking… You _killed_ someone last week!” Eustass rants, “I should have called the fucking police! Do you know how illegal that is? Do you think you can just--”

“Eustass,” Law chides, “You should calm down.”

“I’m _not_ going to calm down, Law I--”  
Law stops smiling. Eustass chokes on his words. He doesn’t know what else to say; you can’t argue ‘crime is bad’ to someone unphased by murder.

“I don’t know what to fucking do with you,” Eustass mutters, sitting down at the table finally and burying his face in his hands. Law slides a cup of coffee to him over the tabletop. Eustass doesn’t touch it.

Some time passes. The room is quiet. Eustass doesn’t feel like crying at all.  
“I wasn’t going to tell you.” Law says, and it’s quiet. “It would have been easier if you hadn’t gotten involved.”

“Involved with what?” Eustass asks, tone bland with a hint of absolutely-fucking-done sarcasm, not lifting his head from where it hangs in his palms.

“I want to ask you again. Do you think vampires are scary?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so so so sorry this took me so long to get out, i just kept getting sidetracked by so many different projects and stressful life-things. im working on storyboarding it up through the end now that this chapter is out. 
> 
> ive been kicking my ass into gear for the past two days trying to get it finished, because i know from talking to a few of my readers personally that this is something several people were looking forward to and aaah im sorry
> 
> i challenged myself when i started writing this to try to keep every chapter at least at the 2k word mark, and this goes just a couple hundred under that mark, but i NEEDED to get this out. it's also terribly awfully horribly unbetad aha sorry about that
> 
> this chapter is a joke among my friends now. "eustass witnesses a murder and doesnt call the cops because he'll be homeless" is very much a thing


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really want to thank my readers for writing the comments and leaving the kudos to get me this far in the fic. i’m in a really tough spot right now and am pretty insecure about the way i write due to some overly harsh “””criticism””” i got, and all of this positive feedback has been worlds of help. i hope this chapter is up to par!

Law knows that Eustass has been spying.  
He also knows how confused his roommate has been, and how frustrated. At first, it was amusing to Law; that’s why he wanted to spend his money on a home to share with a human, after all. He loved watching them scurry around trying to decipher everything Law did, the answer always on the tip of their tongue but just so far away and so estranged from their natural sense of logic.

Eustass doesn’t think vampires are real, so he’d never get the answer he wants, and that gives Law a good source of entertainment until he was either kicked out or moved away himself. It probably made him a bad friend, but Law had stopped trying to apply moral labels to himself roughly when he realized he’d need to kill people to eat.

Law is not an idiot, and he knows that Eustass isn’t either. Eustass is just _human,_ and there’s always going to be a limit to what he can process or put together on his own. Law doesn’t hold anything against Eustass for trying to know (that’s another thing about humans -- they’re very curious) and he also doesn’t hold anything against Eustass for not knowing. He’s simply incapable of it.

Due to Law’s motives in becoming Eustass’s roommate, he hadn’t gone in expecting to be the ex-mechanic’s friend. He had gone in expecting a room to live in and a regular stream of entertainment gained from his own adept perception and the structural limitations of the human brain.  
This is where he had miscalculated.

Humans have always been prey to Law, little more than food; beings unequal to and below him who he could toy with or eat. It’s rare for humans to grow attached enough to pigs or cows to abstain from their favorite foods, after all. Vegetarians are a rather fringe group.  
Eustass was something different. Eustass was a statistical improbability, something Law hadn’t expected from the patterns he’d already seen. Law’s roommate was a hole in his perfectly calculated plan, because Law _liked_ Eustass, as more than a toy and as more than food. Law hadn’t expected that spending such amounts of time in the presence of a human could cause a creature such as himself to form an attachment. He’d thought that he had forgotten how.

But Eustass was a glitch in Law’s emotions that didn’t make sense, and even for vampires, there are some things that cannot be processed.

Law hadn’t planned on telling Eustass anything, content with watching him struggle with it, but there apparently comes a point where even vampires grow sad or worried watching their friends under such a great deal of stress.

He had expected that Eustass may come looking that night, but he hadn’t expected Eustass to find him. After the night where Eustass saw him feed, Law chose to ignore that he had. It would be fun that way, especially because Eustass wouldn’t tell; Law was the only thing keeping Eustass in possession of his home.

It’s not that Law can’t continue avoiding explaining it to Eustass, it’s that he doesn’t want to.

“I want to ask you again. Do you think vampires are scary?”

Eustass looks up from his hands then, glaring incredulously in Law’s direction. “What does that have to do with--”

“Eustass, I killed that man in the alley so I could eat him.” Law interrupts, looking Eustass dead in the eye. There’s no change in his expression as he says it; he looks entirely serious.

The ex-mechanic’s face drops at that, eyes widening before they narrow as the phrase processes. “Yeah, okay, great, you’re a freak, that doesn’t change--”

“Not just a freak,” Law drawls, “But a vampire.”

 _“Are you fucking delusional?”_ Eustass hisses, practically bearing his teeth. He’d seen enough bullshit, and he knows Law’s playing with him, but he can stop now. Hasn’t Eustass had enough? Isn’t it obvious that --  
Oh.

When Law opens his mouth wide in response to what Eustass says, and when his canines fold out into 4-inch fangs before Eustass’ eyes, he can’t say he has any more words to respond with.

“I thought it’s about time that I was honest with you,” Law says, sliding his fangs back into his gums and closing his mouth again, rotating his jaw mildly to stretch it, “Because this seemed to be bothering you more than I had thought it would.”

“So… what?” Eustass says after he’s finally gathered the words he needs to speak, “You were doing all that,” he vaguely waves his hand around, “All that shit, because you’re a vampire?”

“Yes.” Law says simply, as if it was the most obvious answer to the most idiotic question that could have been asked, but there’s no malice in his tone or expression, as if he’d expected Eustass to ask that dumb question that needed that self-evident answer.

After that, Eustass starts firing off more dumb questions, and gets a calm response to each. Law isn’t actually 27 years old, he’s been around since the pirate era of the Carribean in the 1500s (and was once actually part of a crew). He has modern medical knowledge from all the books he’s read, and he has been to med school, but he doesn’t actively work as a doctor; he’s been retired for about thirty years.

All the money Law has now that he pays rent with was leftover from the decades he did spend working as a surgeon, going from hospital to hospital in all kinds of countries so nobody would question why he wasn’t aging.

More obviously now, Law doesn’t drink coffee because he can’t digest it. Human food doesn’t have the same taste to him anymore, and his stomach isn’t built for it, so it just tends to make him sick.

Just about the only thing Eustass doesn’t ask is how and when Law turned into a vampire, because something tells him it would be a sensitive topic. Even so, everything’s been explained now; the puzzle is completed, even if it was with pieces Eustass had never expected to even exist, and now Eustass can relax.

A few weeks pass from the revelation, though, and Eustass realizes that he actually can’t relax.

Outwardly, things are better. Eustass is more comfortable around Law now that this has been cleared up and things are more open, movie nights have been redesignated to “Things we do for fun and not out of an uncomfortable sense of desperate obligation”, and Law keeps tubs of blood in the freezer to heat up at morning coffee. Eustass doesn’t ask where he gets them.

And okay, great, everything’s fine and dandy and made of roses in the Trafalgar-Kidd household, but Eustass has a new problem now.

He’s realized with the passing of days and weeks that perhaps he was so fixated on the puzzle because there was something else he _didn’t_ want to fixate on. He could kind of, maybe, possibly be just a _little_ bit in love with Law.

To put it bluntly, Law is hot. He’s pretty and he has nice eyes and a gorgeous smile, and he’s built with this slim, languid muscle that’s gorgeous but powerful where it counts; his skin looks soft and supple and Eustass wants to run his hands along as much of it as he can.

Eustass had been so focused on how frustrated Law made him feel that he hadn’t given himself time to think about what _else_ Law made him feel, when both issues seemed just as glaring to him. It might have actually been easier to ask him out _before_ he’d known the solution to the puzzle, but evidently Eustass isn’t great at prioritizing.

The redhead had known he was into men since he was a kid, so that wasn’t really the problem. The problem was that Law was a vampire, and Eustass… didn’t exactly know whether or not Law could have sex, or even if he felt arousal.

Even if it would have been easier to ask Law out on a date beforehand, that doesn’t mean he’s not going to do it anyway. It’s not like people even think about sex on the first date, right? Right.

“Hey, so, Law.” Eustass starts one day at breakfast, setting down his now empty cup of coffee and trying not to focus too much on how Law seems fixated on squeezing every last drop of red out of the bag he’s holding before Law turns his eyes to meet him. “Yes, Eustass?’

“I kind of wanted to...” the redhead continues, sweeping his mind for an excuse, “Oh. I wanted to learn more about your species, and how you, uh, deal with certain situations. So I was going to ask if you would spend the day in town with me this weekend.”

Eustass wills the blood away from his cheeks as he finishes, but Law meets him with a playful and knowing grin, the bag he was drinking from having disappeared at some point while Eustass was speaking.

“You don’t have to make excuses,” Law clarifies, “But yes, Eustass. I’ll try to teach you as much as possible.”

As planned, on Saturday they spend a day in the city to see a movie, get lunch, and do some shopping, in no particular order. It’s casual, and comfortable, and nice, and Eustass enjoys himself greatly.

They went into a gift shop and Eustass got to see Law basically break down into tears over the softness of a particular stuffed bear, which they ended up leaving the store with. Law doesn’t eat lunch, and Eustass would normally be uncomfortable with someone just watching him eat, but the conversation they have over the meal is pleasant enough for the ex-mechanic to not mind.

“Do you miss eating?” Eustass asks as he finishes up, wiping his hands off with a napkin.

Law frowns as Eustass asks, and for a moment Eustass thinks he asked the wrong question (he tries to keep his queries about Law’s past and origins to a respectful minimum) but before he can apologize and move on, Law answers. “I can’t remember much of it,” he says, “But I do miss the taste.”

Eustass doesn’t press into how you can miss something you can’t really remember, despite the answer giving him more questions than he considers proper to ask right now. It’s too heavy for the setting; they’re supposed to have fun today.

They spend a little bit of time before the movie doing more shopping, mostly not buying anything (but Eustass does get a new coat). After that, they go to the theater for a shitty vampire flick that should have been straight-to-DVD anyway, spending more time snickering and making hushed comments than actually watching the movie. They get a lot of dirty looks as a result, but manage to stay the full hour and a half without getting kicked out.

On the way home, they hold hands and lean into each other, laughing and telling jokes like there’s no problems in the world at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was unbeta'd and i am unashamed!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its a short chapter but eyyy i got it up quick

Eustass left his bedroom too early that morning, and he realizes that through a vague thought when he sees Law on the couch with his dick in hand, biting down on the collar of his shirt with his eyes screwed shut.

Why Law was doing that this morning and hadn’t done it at any other point isn’t something Eustass wants to think about too much, so he instead chooses to stutter out a loud apology and hightail it back to his bedroom. Apparently, though, Law’s dick does work. Somehow.

When he’s back in his bedroom, back pressed against the door, he manages to take a deep breath inwards to try to steady himself. Okay, they’ve already been on a date, right? So Law probably wouldn’t be mad at him for seeing him … doing that. Probably.

Oddly enough, Eustass is the one who ends up being uncomfortable in that situation. He doesn’t look Law in the eye for two days, avoiding him whenever possible, absolutely terrified of whatever would happen if he just spoke to him after _that._ Probably nothing, but Eustass had never paraded himself as rational.

Eventually, though, Law gets tired of their strange game of tag, and goes to seek out Eustass himself, tapping his knuckles lightly on his roommate’s bedroom door, causing the redhead to drop his tablet on the floor and shout “Fuck” very loudly.

He does let Law in, though, and they end up talking it out.  
Law, of course, wasn’t mad at him for walking in on him doing what he was. He’d argued that it was only natural, given their status as roommates in a very small apartment, and also that Eustass had walked in on him doing things that were a lot more illegal in the past.

Eustass can’t really fight that logic, so he concedes. There’s nothing to be afraid of, after all. It’s just Law. But maybe his own sexuality is actually kind of scary?

The routine in their apartment has changed somewhat since Law’s secret got out. The vampire (it’s weird for Eustass to know that’s what he is now, even weeks later) no longer bothers with pouring coffee he won’t drink, and spending time with Law is now a lot more comfortable for the most part due to everything that he does that’s strange now being able to be explained away by his species.

Something’s still uncomfortable about it, though. Now that Law doesn’t pretend he’s going to eventually man up and acquire a taste for coffee, he’s very blatantly staring at Eustass’ neck through their conversations, eyes filled with a fixation that reminds Eustass of a lizard watching a cricket. Sometimes his tongue even darts out to wet his lips, which reminds Eustass even more of lizards. But Law isn’t a lizard, he’s a vampire.

It’s kind of uncomfortable, and that coalesces one morning when Law, still staring at his neck, reaches a hand out to gently brush across Eustass’ jugular while he’s putting his mug in the sink. Eustass shivers, because Law’s hands are always really cold, but the touch is almost loving in its tenderness, like Law would love nothing more than to marry his arteries.

“Uh… Can I help you?” Eustass asks, looking to Law with a brow cocked up, and he sees the front of Law’s neck bob as he swallows. “Does me killing others to feed bother you?”

It’s not an answer Eustass expects, especially because the response was a question and Law is _still_ staring at his neck with his fingers brushing gently over it as if he’s counting each tick of his pulse.

“...A little?” Eustass replies, and now he can hear the clock tick in the breadth of their silences, fighting the urge to squirm away from the gentle but _absolutely fucking freezing_ caress of Law’s fingers.

“Would you mind if I,” Law has to wet his lips before he continues, eyes still riveted to the part of his roommate that he’s touching, “Used you to feed every now and then, instead of doing that?”

...Law’s personal buffet then, huh. It sounds kind of degrading when he thinks about it, cautiously looking to the almost reverent way his throat is being coddled, but it’s also strangely hot, in a way. Also, it would save human lives. That’s a pretty good thing, from a moral standpoint.

Law wasn’t going to murder him if he said yes, that much Eustass knew. He trusted his roommate enough to be secure in that fact.

“Yeah, sure,” Eustass replies, “‘s long as you keep your word on the no-murder thing.”

“Can I start now?” the vampire asks, words rushed out and just a bit too quick, and his eyelids flutter. Eustass sees a flash of white behind Law’s lips that wasn’t there a few moments ago.  
“...Sure thing.”

Eustass might see pure bliss pass over Law’s expression before he’s being clung to in a blur quick enough that he doesn’t have time to process, the vampire’s whole body pressed against his, excitement pouring off in him in waves that almost shake the air.

He nudges down the collar of Eustass’ shirt so it’s further down his shoulder and presses his cheek up to the pulsing artery on the side of his neck, exhaling a shaky breath as he tries to push himself somehow closer into Eustass’ frame. The redhead has to lean his weight onto the counter to steady himself, letting the vampire essentially fondle his pulse as a shiver runs down Law’s spine.

“This is going to hurt,” Law whispers into his shoulder, more breath than sound, and without another warning he sinks his teeth into the soft meat of the human’s shoulder, arms wrapped around Eustass almost possessively with fingers clutching tightly at the fabric of his shirt.

True to Law’s word, it absolutely does hurt, but the way Law’s latching onto him like he’s the only thing that matters in the whole world ( _trying to find the right spot in his neck, close enough to the vein to bleed properly but far enough not to kill him_ ) and curling his body up blissfully against Eustass’ ( _eagerly lapping up the blood that pours from the wound, drinking down the heady flow_ ), it’s honestly kind of endearing. Cute, in a way.

Eustass presses a hand to Law’s back to steady himself, and he thinks he can feel Law leaning into the touch.  
He feels faint by the time Law’s done, lapping up the last of the blood pulsing from his wound, but he’s still alive. Law didn’t kill him, wouldn’t ever.

The vampire takes care of him after, guiding him to the couch to sit down and escaping to the bathroom to collect material to dress the wound, which he does skillfully (because he’s probably done this countless times before). He gets him water and snacks “to raise his glucose levels back to a healthy amount” and Eustass thinks vaguely that he must be talking about blood sugar, and that Law’s a nerd.

As Eustass falls into a deep sleep that might be a minor coma, he’s fuzzily aware that Law is laying on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when discussing with some other writer friends how a creature without a pulse or heartbeat would be able to get an erection (for the purpose of this fic and its E rating), i got some amusing responses, including “sheer force of will”, “he wants to fuck so bad that it just happens”, and someone smashing violently on their keyboard for a lack of better response.
> 
> i also considered that law would only have a pulse when aroused, for that purpose, but because ive already settled on the vampires of this story only having dry orgasms (i.e. not producing sperm or being able to reproduce) it didnt make much sense for his body to have any other functions to make breeding easier. so, in short, ive decided that it would just happen (through sheer force of will, maybe). law in this story is already scientifically impossible anyway (he actually doesnt fit several of the biological qualifications for life)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sex, finally!

They fall into a routine that involves Law biting Eustass every two weeks, ultimately twice a month. Law says this keeps him satisfied, and that it’s also enough time for Eustass to replenish what he takes, which isn’t something Eustass questions too much due to Law’s status as a doctor (or at least a retired one). He never feels sick or in pain at all after the initial after-coma, anyway.

Each time he feeds Law takes care of him after, is tender with him, making sure his body regains the strength that was lost as quickly as it can. Even though Eustass always eventually falls asleep after he eats, he always falls asleep holding Law, with Law laying on him, or with Law attached to his body in some way.

At this point in their relationship, Eustass knows that Law does this as more than an apology (hopes he’s right in thinking that) and that if Law really didn’t care about him or saw him as any other human, he either wouldn’t have told Eustass the truth at all, or killed him on the spot.

At the two month mark of their new routine, before Eustass can fall asleep, Law presses a soft kiss to his lips. If he’d been more awake, he might have tasted the bitter iron tang of his own blood on the mouth of the man he’s grown to love.

Eustass is wholly out of it, but grumbles something incoherent and confused that sounds like a question, and Law laughs softly.

“You keep ruining my plans, Eustass.”

Before Eustass can grumble again to ask what that means, he’s asleep, vaguely aware of Law running his fingers through his hair as he falls unconscious.

Summer comes quickly with the drone of cicadas and an oven-hot sky, and because Eustass loves to complain about things and doesn’t like hot weather that much, he frequently complains about the hot weather.

Law offhandedly suggests at one point that they should go to the beach as he’s flipping through one of his awful Latin books (which Eustass knows now to be outdated medical and psychiatric journals, which Law finds interesting for whatever reason), not expecting Eustass to respond to him. To his surprise, though, Eustass agrees to the outing, so they end up going on a weekend trip to the beach.

The drive to the beach isn’t terribly long, as they live in a place reasonably close to the sea. It takes them about two hours total to be at the beach and spread out on towels.

“The sunlight is awful.” Law complains, squinting heavily, and of course Eustass needs to ask, “Does it… hurt you?”, unsure if he should be too worried about this or not. “No,” Law replies, “It stings my eyes.”

Oh, yeah. Law doesn’t get out much anymore, not when he no longer needs to be out doing god knows what in the city all day at very specific and regular hours under the ruse of having a high-profile job. “Wear sunglasses.” Eustass eventually settles on responding with, beginning to fish through the bag they’d brought along with them.

“...They look terrible,” Law grouses, face pinched up, and Eustass sighs. “Put them on or I’ll punch you.”

Law takes a moment to respond to that, but eventually takes the glasses out of Eustass’ hands.  
“Someday, I’d actually quite like you to do that,” the vampire comments, unfolding the arms of the glasses, “But not in public.”

Lunch turns out to be sandwiches. They get sand on their towels a few times, and Eustass finds out that Law doesn’t much like the texture of sand, and avoids touching it with any part of his body as much as he can. With this new information in mind, Eustass does in fact throw sand at Law, and he thinks he actually hears the ex-surgeon hiss in response before a full-out sand battle breaks out between two fully grown men on a beach.

By the end of it they’re both panting and completely covered in sand, resigned to laying sprawled out on the ground as they catch their breath.  
“Jackass,” Eustass says, to which Law responds, “The sentiment is returned.”  
“There’s sand in my hair now.” Law mumbles, sounding dejected, and Eustass feels annoyance build up inside him. “Fucking grow a pair,” he grumbles, watching from his spot laying on the ground as Law sits up to attempt to muss the offending beach-dirt from his lovely raven locks.

They eventually both head towards the ocean to squat uncomfortably in the water to let the sand wash off of them before they head to the hotel they decided they had the money for.

“Hey, I think I just touched a fish,” Eustass says, sounding astonished as he hobbles back a little bit, and Law turns to look at him passively from where he sits with his arms around his knees and water up to his shoulders.

“Oh, no, it was just seaweed.” the redhead confirms, pulling the plant from the docile waves, and Law’s face contorts in disgust. “Put that back.”

Eustass’ face lights up as he realizes that he may have found another one of Law’s pet peeves. He approaches Law slowly, very pointedly not putting it back as Law seems to tighten up in his weird fetal ball position. “Why?” Eustass presses, “It’s just a plant.”

“It’s a plant I don’t like,” the vampire insists, and Eustass attempts to jump him with the seaweed in hand, but is washed under by a large wave he hadn’t seen coming as Law stands up and brushes the last of the sand off his swimming trunks.

“That’s what you get.” Law mumbles, heading back towards the towels as he leaves Eustass to cough his lungs out on the shore, seaweed long washed back to whence it came.

They finally make it to the hotel when the sun hangs just barely over the sky and the vague sounds of beachside campfires crackling starts to carry through the air. It was a relatively expensive place (“With state-of-the art air conditioning,” Law had informed his roommate with no small hint of sarcasm) that wasn’t really necessary considering how close they lived to where they were travelling, but Law had money and liked spending it when he could.

Hotels were always a strange experience for Eustass, who struggled to sleep comfortably in places that were not his bed or couch. For some reason it always felt awkward to converse with the concierge, because to Eustass, talking to someone who knew where you’d be sleeping for the next few nights and would be sending people there to clean up after you while you weren’t there was just… weird. Uncomfortable.

Law seemed far more at ease talking to the all-knowing hotel god, however, so he was admittedly relieved as Law took charge in that interaction (as he typically did take charge, with most things) and he hung around behind him silently like a particularly corporeal spirit.

Law and Eustass end up taking turns in the shower, with Eustass going first and then settling down with his phone on the single hotel bed (Law had insisted that it was cheaper, even though Mr. Immortality Trust Fund definitely had the money for two fucking beds).  
Neither of them are too bothered by it, though.

Law comes out of the shower dripping wet with a towel hung around his waist, and Eustass doesn’t acknowledge him, reading some fucking bullshit about the Kardashians on his news app. He doesn’t really care for pop culture, at all, but sometimes these articles were a good time waster, and could actually be very engaging at the right level of boredom.

So, Eustass doesn’t notice at first when Law approaches the bed, but he does notice when Law begins tunneling under the blankets, sneaking into bed beside Eustass and pressing his cold, dripping body to his side, causing Eustass to yell and push Law off the bed.

This amuses the vampire, who smirks and clings to Eustass’ leg anyway.  
“Literally fuck off,” Eustass shouts, “You’re getting the fucking bed wet, I just got dry--”

Room service knocks and doesn’t wait before entering, and the sight before the innocent maid is a nearly naked man on his knees between the legs of yet another nearly naked man, and she pales significantly before setting the food on the table beside the door and absolutely hightailing it back to wherever room service goes when not servicing rooms.

Some time passes in silence, both Eustass and Law gazing towards the now-shut door.  
“She thinks we were fucking.” Law eventually says, sounding somehow disappointed. It takes a second, but Eustass laughs really, really hard, and Law laughs too, but his laughter is always far more quiet.

Law ends up laying fully on Eustass, still kind of damp and in the towel, and they both fiddle around on their phones over each-other’s shoulders.  
“This isn’t that straight.” Eustass notes, after about half an hour just lounging like that, and Law nods sagely. “You’re right.”

“It’s actually pretty gay,” Eustass continues, and Law scoots down to look him in the eye, face blank as ever. “Does that bother you?”  
“Nope.” confirms the redhead, wrapping his arms around the small of Law’s back, and Law’s usual stoicity is broken with a smile.

It passes quickly, though, and ends with Law posing a suggestion. “It could be gayer,” Law drawls, eyes scanning down what he can see of Eustass’ chest from this angle, “If I touched your dick right now.”

“That’d be pretty gay,” Eustass agrees, then, “Wait, what?”  
“Do you not want that?” the vampire inquires, eyes returning to the human’s, and Eustass swallows, feeling his face heat up exponentially.

“...It’s not that,” Eustass finally speaks, expecting himself to have more to say, but shocks himself when there’s nothing else he feels that he needs to.

Law is down the human’s body in a freaky blur, and looks up at him only to say “Tell me if you want me to stop” before he’s tugging down Eustass’ sweatpants, the only barrier between his naked body and the outside Law, and taking his dick in hand. 

Law starts to stroke him into hardness, eyes seemingly fixed on the movements of his own hand. Eustass lets out a low moan, hand sliding up to tighten over the lower half of his face as his brows knit up. He props himself up on one of his elbows to get a better view.

By the time the human is fully hard, the vampire’s eyes are locked strictly on his dick with something in his eyes that Eustass can’t parse, and his hand stops entirely at some point. Law looks deeply enamoured.

“...It’s very nice,” Law mumbles, and Eustass is about to ask why the fuck he’s saying that about his dick, but it turns into a moan as Law’s lips curl around his cock, sinking down entirely right off the bat. Eustass thinks he sees Law’s cheeks redden (how could they, without a pulse?) when his brows knit up, sucking reverently on his length, hands flying up to rest on the human’s hips to steady himself.

Law pulls back off after he’s gotten a first taste, panting a little. “It’s so nice.” he repeats, licking up Eustass’ cock, which causes him to shiver; but this time, he’s going to call Law out on it.

“Are you talking about my dick?” Eustass grumbles, and Law nods slowly, eyelids lowering as he continues to stare at it, tongue darting out to wet his lips. Eustass doesn’t get another response before Law’s taken him wholly into that blissful heat once more.

Law eventually gets Eustass to come with a shout and a succinct thrust up into the vampire’s throat, and Law shudders as he eagerly swallows all of it. He pulls off slowly, blinking hazily and staring at the softening dick for a while longer before pulling back and sitting up.

Eustass is tired now, but he reaches for Law’s dick, who tries to squirm away, “No, it’s okay,” Law mumbles, sounding distracted, “I can take care of this myself, you can--”  
“I’m pretty curious about what a vampire looks like horny.” Eustass states, and a shiver shoots down Law’s back.

Eustass pulls Law back up into his lap and trails his hand down to massage and grope Law’s thigh, sliding the towel off to expose him, who’s hard and twitching desperately. “Touch yourself,” Eustass breathes, “Let me see.”

Law lets out a shaky breath but doesn’t otherwise hesitate before he takes his own cock in hand, pleasuring himself with long strokes, rubbing his thumb into the head that’s already leaking copious amounts of precome.

Eustass leans in to mouth at Law’s neck, pressing his teeth into the flesh there gently, kissing up the length of his shoulder as Law continues to stroke himself, shifting around and whimpering near-silently in Eustass’ lap. Eustass keeps running his hands over Law’s body, exploring and keeping him held close, and Law nuzzles into the side of Eustass’ neck, twitching.

“Does it feel good?” Eustass murmurs, and Law nods quickly in response. “Good.”  
Law eventually tremors and moans loudly, curling into Eustass, and his body goes limp shortly afterwards. There’s no wetness spreading between them though, as there normally would be, so Eustass is somewhat confused. “Did you…?”  
Law nods into his shoulder. Just another thing about being a vampire, apparently.

”It’s so strange,” Law says quietly after he takes the time to catch his breath, still leaning on Eustass, “I can’t sleep, but this always makes me so tired.”  
Eustass rubs at the vampire’s back reassuringly. “Then relax.” he replies, and shifts Law so he’s laying down on the bed, settling down beside him. Law instantly presses up into his side, arms curling around the limb nearest to him.

They’re silent for a long while, enjoying eachother’s warmth and silent company in the afterglow, but then Eustass breaks the silence.  
“What if the maid had come in while we were _actually_ fucking?”

They can’t tell when the laughter ends and the sleep begins, but eventually Eustass rests, body curled together with Laws, and everything, for once, feels right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh, i feel like my writing style has improved/changed a bit since i first started writing this back in … i believe october? i hope its been interesting to see it change over such a long period of time but i also hope it doesnt change the tone of the fic too much! improvement is strange, because i enjoy it but it also makes me hate fics ive done that i used to love

**Author's Note:**

> as always im @trafalgays on tumblr and i try to respond to asks and pms!  
> this fic is the story of vampire!law and a really confused eustass kidd ~~but technically its really the story of me trying to learn to write for enjoyment and not out of an irrational sense of obligation to finish everything on a reasonable schedule because i treat my hobbies like my job~~  
>  i appreciate kudos! a lot.


End file.
